Set Fire To The Rain
by chixagofire
Summary: Matt and Cally both have secrets that they promised they wouldn't speak of. What would happen if it all comes back? What will happen to their friendship?
1. Suprise?

_A/N: This is my first Chicago Fire Fanfiction! Cally is guest starring in this fanfiction, thanks to 2NYwLove!_

_I hope you enjoy this fanfiction! Please Comment! _

He knew he had been laying there for hours, his feet numb, and the sound of the clock ticking.

It was 6 o' clock in the morning and he knew he wasn't going to sleep anymore, so he got out of his bed, trying not to bother his fiancée, Gabriela Dawson.

He had a feeling something wasn't going right. He shrugged to off, but the feeling kept coming back. Something was definitely up, his heart was beating and he was starting to sweat.

The sun was starting to peek through the clouds.

He straighten up the living room and picked up the mail and started to look through it. Matt froze when he saw a letter that he wasn't hoping to find in a long time.

A letter from his high school.

He carefully opened the letter with hesitation and looked at the typed writing.

_Fellow Classmates,_

_ Wow. Time flies very quickly. It seems like you guys were just freshman's walking through the halls of Lakeview High School confused, and didn't know where your classes were. Now, ten years later, we wouldn't be more excited to plan a time for all of us to reunite and hangout like teenagers._

_ Our 10 year reunion will be held on January 10-11, 2015. Please mark your calendars and start making plans to attend! We'd like to see as many classmates as possible._

_ To kick off the weekend we have arranged a formal dance get together on Saturday evening starting at 6:00pm at our very own school. Bring your dates! Join us for dinner, dance, and many more! You will also have to chance to reunite with your former teachers._

_ On Sunday, we have reserved Roosevelt Park at 1356 Adams Ave. It will be a barbeque picnic. It will start from 12:00-4:00pm for you guys to hang out, be with family, friends. Feel free to stay as long as you'd like. We would like to see everyone._

_On behalf of the reunion committee, we look forward to seeing you!_

_Jesse Carpenter & Taylor Dhuering_

_ .reunion _

He knew that this day was eventually going to come. He knew he had to go, but he didn't want to face the bullies, the drama, and all the sassy girls. Gabby was eventually going to find out and he was going to tell her, after all she was his fiancée.

He started to get drowsy, so he got to the kitchen to make coffee.

His head wasn't think straight when he was making coffee. He was think of so many things went on during high school. He was the person to get bullied the most and nobody had his back. Well, Cally sometimes did. But it never helped. Andy wasn't going to be there. He was bullied the most in high school; it was mostly because he was getting abused by his parents.

"Hey babe," he heard Gabby say as she came toward the kitchen.

She looked at him and started to worry.

"You okay?" she asked him as he shook his head and pointed to the letter on the kitchen table.

Confused, she read the letter.

"Your High School Reunion? It seems fun. We should go together," She said.

"No it's not that. I think we should go but I can't stand some people there," Matt said with embarrassment, he was going to revisit his time in high school again.

"Matt. Stop. Talk to me. What happened in high school?" Gabby asked, worried.

"Everything happened, Gabby. Bullies at school, being abused, and everyone hated on me. That's why Cally's house was a place where I can relax, so nobody can judge me. Now it seems like everything came back."

"Oh Matt. I never knew. I'm so sorry," She said as she gave him a hug, letting him cry on her shoulder.

She held him until he stopped crying.

"Hey, look at me. Matt," She said softly to him as he looked at her, "I love you. 51 loves you. That's all that matters."

She looked at him and kissed him.

"I love you too," He said right when his phone rang.

"Who is it?" Gabby asked.

"Cally," he said to her before he answered the phone.

"_Hey Cal, what's up?" He asked her._

"_Did you get a letter from… you know… school? For the high school reunion?" She asked cautiously._

"_Yes, I did. Are you going to go?" he asked her._

"_Probably. Are you okay though?" Cally asked, concerned._

"_Yes, I think I'm fine."_

"_You know, you don't have to go, Matt. If you don't feel comfortable, you're not forced to go," she said._

"_No, I promised Mr. Patterson I'd come back and see him," he snapped._

"_Okay. I'm worried though."_

"_I'm fine, I have to get ready for shift. Bye, Cally," Matt hung up the phone._


	2. WHAT'S GOING ON?

_A/N: Thanks for the follows and comments! In this chapter, Clarke is still filling in for Boden. I love you guys! Enjoy Chapter 2!_

* * *

><p>She knew Matt went through a hard time in high school. She couldn't help him at all. It was heartbreaking for her to watch her best friend get bullied and not helping him at all. She never really did anything. She was used to having her brother around helping her. Cally was too scared to tell Cullen that Matt was getting bullied. Cailin was just a small weak child when she was young. Growing up, she lived with 5 brothers; she knew how to keep her emotions to herself. Andy didn't even know anything about the bullies. Cailin knew she had to protect herself from the bullies, which were one of the reasons she ended up becoming a cop. The other reasons were too painful to think about. She was happy not becoming a lawyer, she loves being a cop. Cailin never actually told anyone any personal secrets. She was way too shy to talk about it. Cailin didn't have any friends that were girls, mainly because she was used to having so many brothers her whole life.<p>

"Are you okay, babe?" Jeff asked with a worried look.

"Yes, I'm fine Jeff," She said looking at the clock on her nightstand, "Shit; I am going to be late. I have to go."

"Wait Cal," He said as he grabbed her wrist and brought her to their bed, "Talk to me."

"I'm fine, Jeff. I really am," She looked at her husband.

"No you're not. I've seen that look many times. C'mon we are taking a walk," Jeff said bringing her towards the door.

They walked in the sunny morning, they both had shift today in a couple hours. They walked in silence and Cally looked frustrated. Clarke arm found its way around her waist and pulling her closely.

"Look at me Cally," Jeff said to her, "What's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm fine," She assured to him.

"I don't believe you. I'm worried Cally. You can tell me anything," Clarke looked at her with worry in his eyes.

"High School Reunion. High School didn't go well for me and Matt. He was bullied and abused. I was mostly protected by one of my brothers, but when they weren't there, I was bullied all the time," She replied looking embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed, I'll go with you and be your hot fireman husband. Everyone will be jealous," He winked at her and smirked, "I love you Cally. Always remember that."

"Thank you Jeff. I love you too." She said as her lips meet his and letting their passion run wild.

"Let's go home now," He said, when he broke off her kiss.

* * *

><p>He drove silently, trying not to think about high school. He loves his life now, with Gabby, and his family at the firehouse. He loves Gabby and they are going to get married in 5 months. He is head over heels for her. His mother used to tell him he was worthless, useless, fat, and loser. Who would know that the future, his best friend is married and he is engaged to the most beautiful girl.<p>

"I love you," He said as he pulled his truck up to the curb by the station.

"I love you too," She smiled at him, "Now give your girl a kiss."

Matt looked around to make sure nobody was watching and leaned in to give her a passionate, yet loving kiss.

When they got out of Matt's truck, they saw Clarke pull in with Cally in the passenger seat.

Cally waved to Matt when she got out, she wanted to talk to him.

"I'm going to change," Gabby said as he nodded.

"Hey Matty. How are you feeling?" Cally asked.

"I should be asking you that too," Matt snapped, trying not to look at her eyes.

"Hey! Matt! I'm just worried. You know you can talk to Gabby. I'm fine. I don't need to think about the past. I have Jeff with me every step of the way," Cally said.

"I will talk to her. I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. Thank you," Matt said as he walked into the firehouse.

"Lieutenant! There is someone here to see you in the briefing room!" Cally heard Hermann yell.

Matt walked toward the briefing room and peeked through the blinds to see who it was.

Matt's breath caught this throat and he ran out of the firehouse and got into his truck and drove.

"Crap," She grumbled, "I have to go find him. Can you do me a favor, Jeff?"

"Of course, What is it?" he asked curiously.

"Can you try to find out who is in the briefing room? If that person doesn't tell you who it is? Can you take a picture of the person for me? Don't let the person find out," Cally said.

"Okay. Go find him. Be careful babe. I love you," Clarke said.

"You too, cowboy. I love you too," Cally said giving him a quick kiss on the lips and getting in the car and driving off.

* * *

><p>Clarke walked towards the briefing room and knocked before he walked in. She looked a lot like Casey. The eyes, smile, and the body posture is exactly same as Casey. She looked in her late 50's with dirty blonde hair.<p>

"Hi, My name is Jeff Clarke. May I ask what you are doing here?" He asked nicely.

"You are a Clarke? I heard Cailin married a Clarke? You have a wedding ring. Are you that jerk's husband?" That person asked as politely as possible.

"Um… May I ask who you are first?" Clarke asked, curiously, trying to change the subject.

"I am someone who knows Matthew Casey ever since he was born. You should tell him that. Also, you should tell that jerk, Cailin that Mama Casey is back," She said, happily walking out of the briefing room.

"Okay," He said, trying not to punch her in the face for saying that his wife was a jerk.

Clarke walked out, furious at what Casey's mother had said.

He dialed Cally's number, hoping for her to answer.

"_Clarke, do you know who it is?" Cally said._

"_I think I might need to tell you in person," He said, "Where are you now?"_

"_I'm at Lincoln Park trying to find Casey. He stopped here somewhere," She grumbled._

"_I'll meet you there in 10. You will never believe who it is," He said as Cally hung up the phone._

Casey's mother is back. She is back.


	3. Help me Cally

_A/N: Sorry for taking forever on posting a new chapter, I haven't read anything for a month! I decided to post today since it is my birthday. Sorry it's so short. Don't worry I'm finally catching up! I'll post more soon. Hope you like this chapter!_

* * *

><p>Cailin was utterly confused on what was going on. Clarke had just called her and said that she wouldn't believe who it was. Cailin started to get anxious, she knew something was wrong. She waited on a park bench for her husband to find her.<p>

* * *

><p>"Cally!" Clarke called out.<p>

"Jeff, What's going on?" She asked, embracing him.

"All I know that Casey's mother is back. Also, apparently she knows that you married a guy with a last name Clarke, but I didn't say anything about that."

"Good, let's stay with that," she said, a little panicked, "Wait, I think I might know where Matt is hiding! Come with me!"

He followed his wife toward an alley, he saw a person hiding in the corner and saw it was Casey. Cally cautiously walked towards her best friend and said, "Matty, you okay? I know who it is."

"I'm fine, Cally," He snapped.

Clarke walked out of the alley to give both of them space. He sat on a bench and just started to think. He snapped out of it when he heard Cally calling him.

"What's going on?" he asked as Cally walked towards him.

"He's fine, he said he is going to go back when he's ready. Come to the district with me to figure out some stuff now."

"Let me have someone cover me first. I'll meet you there," he said kissing her on the lips and ran towards his car.

* * *

><p>Cally ran up the stairs of District 21 not thinking about what Voight would do to her for being 3 hours late. She had texted Erin that she had a personal issue and that she was going to be in later. She replied saying that Voight knew but Cally was still curious if Ruzek asked any questions.<p>

Platt saw her walk in late and called for her.

"Callahan! Come here!" Platt said when she looked at her.

"Where were you?" She asked Cally.

"I had some personal things to do." She replied, leaving.

Platt thought she was acting strange. There had been a lot of things going on in her life, getting married and moving into a new house, but Platt didn't know what was going on. She decided to ask someone else later or maybe she will get it out of her later.

* * *

><p>Ruzek saw Callahan walk upstairs 3 hours late so he thought that she had stayed up late with her husband.<p>

He stupidly decides to make a corny joke to cheer everyone up.

"Callahan, did you stay have fun last night with your husband?" Ruzek asked, laughing.

She didn't have time for jokes, knowing that her husband was going to come in any minute.

"You know, you can tell us all the dirty-oof," Ruzek cut off as she pelted him with a water bottle.

"I guess you're in a good mood aren't you?" Erin asked Cally with a concerned look.

"Break room," Cally grumbled as she walked inside.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?!" Erin demanded as she closed the door, concerned.<p>

"I have a problem," Cally said.

"Does Voight need know this?" She asked, starting to get worried.

"No, it has something to do with me and Casey."

"Cally, don't leave me hanging! Whats going on?" She questioned Cally.

Erin knew about Cally's past and her fights with Matt's mom. Erin and Cally are best friends, they never kept anything from each other.

"Casey's mother is out of prison." She blurted out, sinking to her knees.


End file.
